Mobile devices, such as smartphones, can be connected to a vehicle head unit to provide connected services to vehicle occupants. These connected services may include hands free calling, audio streaming, and integration with brought-in mobile device applications. Applications that are executed by the mobile device can make use of the network connectivity of the mobile device. However, applications that are executed by the vehicle require connection to the mobile device (e.g., via Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH, or USB) to utilize the network connectivity of the mobile device.